


Harry Potter but this time it's Draco Malfoy

by honeybee_1263



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione, Draco questions his sexuality, Dumbledore is not a good guy, Gin (Ginny) is non-binary, Harry is Italian, I'm re-writing the series starting with book 2, Multi, Pansy is asexual and a badass and Draco's best friend, Please Don't Copy This To Another Site, Ravenclaw Harry, Ravenclaw Hermione, Ron's kind of an idiot, but right now they're only 12, descriptive mentions of abuse (with warnings), eventually you'll get some Drarry, fluffy stuff, supportive friends, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_1263/pseuds/honeybee_1263
Summary: Sure, Harry, Ron, and Hermione experimented with the polyjuice potion in their second year. What no one knows is that Draco did, too-- albeit much earlier, and with the assistance of one Severus Snape.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Poppy Pomfrey/Pomona Sprout
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. The Dangers At Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, Harry and Hermione experiment with polyjuice potion in their second year at Hogwarts. What no one knows is that Draco does, too-- albeit much earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! WARNING !!
> 
> Harry Potter is the work of JK Rowling and does not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended, and I seek no financial gain from this work, which is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> *announcement time*
> 
> Hullo! 
> 
> I am editing all existing chapters-- Chapter one is the only complete one. I didn't really have a direction for my fic to travel; I just wrote words and posted them. After a few anxiety attacks, sleepless nights, and, like, two weeks, I'm BACK. And I am completely changing up the story from here. 
> 
> Some things are the same-- Harry and Hermione are still POCs, Gin (Ginny) is still non-binary, Draco is still a posh git, and Pansy is still an ace badass. However, along with my co-author, Moon (WhereIsTheMoon), I have decided that some things need to change. 
> 
> For starters, Harry's in Ravenclaw, along with Hermione. 
> 
> Ron doesn't really exist at this point. I'm considering some Weasley bashing. Let me know if you have any opinions on that in the comments. 
> 
> We've also decided to add in some Pocket Houses (a Hogwarts House within a Hogwarts House), but more on that in the future, when it's relevant. 
> 
> Harry has been rescued from the Dursleys by Poppy Pomfrey and Pomona Sprout, who are married. This happened in their first year (which I skipped because I wanted this fic series to start in their second year) when Hagrid discovered Harry's living conditions. 
> 
> Dudley is portrayed as a "good guy" in mentions of abuse, which will appear later on in the fic, with accompanied warnings, of course.
> 
> Albus Dumbledore is not a father-figure, nor a "good guy" in this series of fics. He is undoubtedly a bad man and does not want what is best for Harry.
> 
> If you've just found this fic and want to read past chapter one-- I wouldn't recommend it. I'm going to be changing everything later on. If I knew how, I'd delete those chapters, but this is my first fic, and, unfortunately, I don't. (Sorry about that.) The plot was moving way too fast, and along with Harry being in the wrong House, other things didn't feel right. 
> 
> If you have already read the rest of this fic-- thank you for sticking with us! 
> 
> To all of you-- new readers and old (even though I started this a month ago-- what? I'm dramatic)-- your comments and kudos make my and Moon's days, and I'm so sorry about not updating sooner.
> 
> As far as updates go, we promise to update as we write. This might mean daily or weekly. We hope to update as often as possible, but life gets hectic. We solemnly swear that we won't abandon this fic, and it will get finished, especially now that we know the direction it's taking.
> 
> Sorry about this long message. I think it's necessary. I hope you agree, lol.
> 
> We love and appreciate every one of you, and we hope you're having an awesome day. As always, thanks for reading.
> 
> <333
> 
> -Bee and Moon

“I’ll be in my study,” Lucius says, abruptly standing, leaving his son and wife to finish their dinners alone. 

When the clicks of his father’s heels fade away into the silence of his home, Draco sighs. It wasn’t fair-- even if their plates of perfectly prepared food would go to waste due to lack of appetite, even if they couldn’t talk because the only things they could say would be secrets or lies. Even though Lucius had started to associate with Death Eaters again, making their home impossibly colder than usual, it wasn’t fair for him to leave like that.

Draco’s parents filled twelve years with comfort and love, and now it was all falling apart thanks to Harry bloody Potter. He supposes he can’t entirely blame the boy, he hadn’t asked for this, after all, and it can’t have been easy for him. But he didn’t have a family. Draco does. And if he doesn’t put a stop to it, it will crumble at his feet.

“So, Dragon, are you excited for…” Narcissa begins, a sad attempt at starting a conversation. Draco has other plans, though, and doesn’t stay to listen. Quietly, he slips from his chair and crawls across the Manor’s clean floors in the direction of the kitchen.

The doors to his favorite room in the Manor swing open soundlessly. The smell of treacle tarts hits his nose at full force, and Draco sighs contentedly. The Malfoy Kitchens are large and state-of-the-art, boasting the latest appliances on sale. House-elves bustle about, pulling things out of the ovens and putting things in, prepping for the next day, tonight’s dessert, and everything in between. 

“Dobby?” Draco calls, surveying the room in search of his favorite elf. “Dobby?” He tries again. _Crack!_ Dobby apparates at his feet. “Where were you?” Draco asks. 

The house-elf shakes his head, his large, bat-like ears flapping. 

“I _order_ you to tell me where you were, Dobby.”

Dobby’s boulbous eyes widen. “Dobby is warning the great mister Potter of the dangers at Hogwarts!” he squeaks.

 _“Potter? Harry_ Potter?"Draco asks, louder than he intended. The other elves pause in their work to shoot him annoyed looks before continuing. Thank Merlin for the soundproofed walls.

“How many other Potter’s are there, Master Draco?” Dobby giggles and wanders off to join a group of elves crowded around a pot on the stove, leaving a shocked Draco to process his words.

“Wait! Dobby!” he calls his elf back before continuing, “You said there were dangers? What dangers?” Draco does his best to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach, the one that makes him think his father might have something to do with this.

“Dobby can’t say, Master Draco.” the elf says, again standing at Draco’s feet.

“Fine, then, I order you to tell me the dangers at Hogwarts.” 

Dobby whimpers in obvious distress. “Dobby can’t say.” He repeats.

 _“Dobby…”_ Draco says, his tone warning.

“Dobby can’t say.” The elf whispers.

“Tell me!” Draco demands.

“Dobby won’t!”

“But I _ordered_ you--”

“Dobby _won’t.”_ The house-elf concludes the conversation, stamping his foot and crossing his arms for dramatic effect. 

Draco sighs, his version of admitting defeat, and a group of other elves surround him with various trays full of things to try. He opts for the plate of treacle tarts, his favorite, and Dobby conjures him a table and a chair.

***

His belly full of treacle tarts, Draco waits patiently outside his father's study. Anything would be better than this silence, this dreadful unease that managed to fight its way into Draco’s very being.

Is his father trying to hurt Harry? Are the rumors true-- does the Dark Lord have something to do with what Harry saw in the depths of his school? Why doesn’t anyone _tell_ him things? Draco’s line of thoughts is interrupted by the sudden sound of his father’s study door opening.

Lucius glares at his son, Draco, who stands awkwardly in front of him, fear plain on his face. “Were you… eavesdropping?” he accuses.

Draco shivers at his father’s tone and says, “No. I was just about to ask you a question.”

Lucius hmphs and shoves a letter into his son’s chest. “This came for you,” he says and leaves the room with a swish of his cloak, pausing for a moment to perform a complex wand movement. His study door closes and locks behind him, and the Manor returns to its usual silent state but for the clicks of his boots as he walks away.

***

Once in his room, Draco hurries to read his letter.

_Draco,_

_How are you? Your mother wrote to tell me that you seemed distant. You’re my godson-- it’s my job to check in with you when your father won’t._

_Uncle Sev_

Draco tears off the bottom of the parchment and inscribes,

_Uncle Sev,_

_I’m fine. You and Mother worry too much. However, I was wondering-- would you brew me a polyjuice potion? For academic purposes, of course. I need it ready for me when I arrive at Hogwarts._

_Draco_

Draco rolls up his reply, hoping for an answer soon. He ties it onto his owl’s leg. If he can access some polyjuice potion, he might be able to figure out the dangers at Hogwarts without Dobby’s help.

***

Three days pass with no reply. On the fourth day, Draco awakens to his mother’s soft voice outside his bedroom door. “Dragon?” Narcissa starts, “We’re going shopping for your school things today. Your father is insistent on an early start since we’re meeting the Parkinsons. Be downstairs in ten minutes.” 

Draco groans, mumbling, “Yes, Mother,” before rolling over and closing his eyes again.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Draco opens his window to see his owl, Pepper, with a letter tied to her leg. Pepper flies inside and lands in front of Draco, offering him the reply. Draco removes the parchment and reads, 

_Draco,_

_I have a feeling I’ll regret it if I ask. To clarify, this didn’t happen. I am not writing you right now, and I am certainly not making you a polyjuice potion! Academic purposes, my arse. I was a child once too, you know._

_Uncle Sev_

_P.S._

_It will be ready upon your arrival-- all that it’ll need is a hair. You’ll have to find that yourself._

Draco smiles. His plan is ready for action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it!


	2. Diagon Alley and the Extra Golden Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco notices Harry's eyes. We meet Pansy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! WARNING !!
> 
> Harry Potter is the work of JK Rowling and does not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended, and I seek no financial gain from this work, which is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> If you were wondering, I did indeed make Ginny non-binary to spite JK Rowling.

“Pansy!”

“Mmmph!” is Pansy’s muffled reply as Draco barrels into her. She falls onto the cobbled roads of Diagon Alley, pulling Draco down with her.

“I missed you,” Draco tells his best friend earnestly as he stands up, holding out his hand for her.

Pansy swats his hand away-- she is highly capable of getting up on her own, thank-you-very-much. “Clearly.” She says, but she smiles good-naturedly. She’s missed him just as much.

“How was France?” Draco asks, brushing the dirt from his tumble off his gray cashmere jumper. “I want to hear all about it.”

Pansy willingly obliges. She fills him in on everything her family encountered while on vacation, starting with the food. “...Hogwarts pales in comparison. They call those croissants?” She ends with her visit to Beauxbaton, “...they were all so clean and delicate, Draco, I was worried I’d break them if I tried to touch them! You’d do great there. I’m sure you’d fit right in, you posh git.”

“I am _not_ a posh git, Pansy.”

“You’re not? Then why does Blaise say you pack a silk pair of bed sheets so you can switch them out for the cotton ones when you get to Hogwarts?”

Draco’s face goes bright red. Pansy can’t tell if he’s angry or embarrassed. Both, she hopes. “He’ll pay for that.” he says, mumbling, “At least I’m not a neanderthal who sleeps on cotton.” Pansy retaliates by elbowing him lightly in the ribs. 

“Draco! Pansy! Would you please pick up the pace? We’re going to Flourish and Blotts, but I’d be surprised if we made it before the end of the year.” Narcissa Malfoy says and begins speed walking, forcing the two children to catch up.

***

“It can’t be Harry Potter?” Draco hears someone gasp loudly. He turns away from the shelf of books he was perusing to see Gilderoy Lockheart. And, just as he’d proclaimed, the Chosen One himself.

“Oh, this ought to be good,” Pansy whispers in Draco’s ear excitedly, grabbing his wrist and dragging him up the steps to the small top floor of Flourish and Blotts. 

Pansy releases him once she and Draco have made it to a balcony that overlooks the store beneath them.

Draco is surprised to see how scared Potter looks. Potter’s blushing, Draco notices. He sees how Potter seems to curl up into himself, how his face is scrunched up in contemplation-- probably trying to decide if he should ask the universe to swallow him whole, or if he should take his chances in a duel with the man who now has an arm thrown around his shoulders.

“...I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!” Gilderoy says with a bright smile. Draco blanches. Pansy sticks her finger in her mouth and makes a gagging noise.

Draco watches as the entire works of Gilderoy Lockheart is placed in Potter’s hands. His eyes follow Potter as he awkwardly makes his way over to the She-Weasle. Draco rolls his eyes, tells Pansy he’ll be right back, and makes his way over to the pair.

“Bet you loved that, didn’t you, Potter?” Draco says, now in front of Potter and Ginerva, even if he knows he bloody well hadn’t. Not that Draco would admit he’d been watching closely enough to tell such a thing.

“Leave him alone!” Ginny Weasley says. Draco sneers at her. He’s addressing Potter, can’t she tell? Draco is sure even the Weasleys taught their children basic manners. Manners like not interrupting.

“Oh, look Potter-- you’ve got yourself a girlfriend!” Draco drawls.

“No, he hasn’t. I’m not a girl, Malfoy, and you ought to respect that.” Ginny Weasley retorts.

Any color Draco had in his cheeks drain. “W-what?” he stutters.

“I’m non-binary, Draco. You shouldn’t assume people’s genders, you know. And I’m _not_ dating Harry.”

“Sorry, Weasley, I didn’t know,” Draco replies, dumbfounded.

“Of course you didn’t know, Malfoy, it’s not as if they went screaming it from the rooftops,” Ron says, appearing behind Potter.

Before Draco can come up with a snarky reply (Ginny’s gender identity would do nothing to stop his animosity with the Weasleys), Mr. Weasley joins the small group.

“Ron!” He starts. Draco, feeling done with this conversation, turns to look for Pansy. He is stopped by a cold, pale hand on his shoulder. Breathing shallowly, Draco does his best to control his fear. His father wouldn’t start something _now._ Would he? 

“Well, well, well-- Arthur Weasley,” Lucius says, his eyes an evil glare directed at Mr. Weasley. Draco tries to go to his happy place like Dobby had taught him to do one day when he’d been especially out of it. It doesn’t work. Wanting nothing more than to disappear, Draco looks frantically around the store, hoping to find something to focus on.

His eyes choose Potter. Potter, with his brown skin and messy hair that can’t hide the scar that streaks across his face, perfectly resembling a lightning bolt. Potter looks up, his piercing emerald eyes meeting Draco’s silvery gray ones, and time stops. His breathing evens out, and the world around him dissolves. 

Potter turns away, and the world returns abruptly “...take your book-- it’s the best your father can give you--” Lucius says. Draco, highly confused, leaves the shop behind his father, blushing. What in the name of Merlin was _that?_

***

“So… what happened earlier, bub?” Pansy asks her friend as they browse for quills. Since the brawl in Flourish and Blotts, he’s been unusually quiet.

Draco pauses, his hand hovering over a lovely green feather. The color of Potter’s eyes, Draco decides, is his new favorite color. That explained the whole looking-at-each-other moment-- the color of his eyes. 

“Draco?” Pansy tries again, waving her hand in front of his face.

“Oh! Well, I went over to Ginerva and Potter, you see. And I said, ‘Bet you loved that, didn’t you, Potter?’, and they-- yes, they, because Ginny’s non-binary, said…”

***

Dobby comes into Draco’s room at ten that night, as he usually does, to tuck him in a little tighter. He finds the boy curled up in his bed, clutching a vibrant green quill to his chest, fast asleep.

“Good night, Master Draco,” Dobby whispers, closing the door extra softly on his way out.


	3. The Empty Platform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobby is maternal and Draco boards the Hogwarts Express.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! WARNING !!  
> I do not own the Wizarding World of Harry Potter! This is not a part of that series-- only my imagination of what could have happened. No infringement is intended, and no profit is being made.
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy! <333

***5:17 AM

The world is dark. Everyone in the Manor is asleep-- except Draco.

“Dobby always wakes up this early, Master Draco. It’s no trouble,” Dobby says. The house-elf is seated across from Draco at a small table in the Malfoy kitchens. Draco is digging into his breakfast: a heart-shaped egg on an English muffin. 

Draco nods, swallowing his bite. “I still feel like a bother,” he mumbles.

“You’re excited, Master Draco. You is missing your friends, Dobby knows.”

“I _am_ excited, Dobby! I haven’t seen anyone all summer.” 

Dobby nods, smiling knowingly. 

“Aren’t you…” Draco waves his fork around in a gesture that Dobby doesn’t understand, “Hungry?” he asks, taking another bite of breakfast. 

“Dobby is lying before. Dobby never wakes up this early. He is just doing it for Master Draco because he is knowing how excited he gets when Hogwarts starts. He is liking to see Draco so happy.”

Draco laughs. “What would I do without you?”

“Starve,” Dobby replies, waving his hand through the air. Draco’s plate and cup vanish, reappearing in the sink to be cleaned later. 

***6:27 AM

Draco sits on the edge of his bed, eyeing his now fully-packed trunk. Couldn’t the train come sooner? He checks his watch for the third time and prepares to call Dobby and accuse it of being wrong (how could it have only been an hour?) when he notices the unrolled piece of parchment on his desk.

Lost in the excitement of the mystery waiting for him at Hogwarts, seeing Pansy for the first time all summer, and finding his new favorite color, Draco managed to forget to reply to Uncle Sev.

He grabs his quill, writing a quick thank you. Draco informs Pepper that he’ll be at Hogwarts. He watches his owl leave with a sigh. The waiting game begins, he thinks to himself. 

***10:30 AM

Only someone as pretentious as Lucius would arrange for a ministry car to drive his family from their Manor to Kings Cross. True to character, he does, justifying it by saying it was best for his child.

***11:30 AM

30 minutes. Half of one hour and Draco would finally be at Hogwarts. He had folded his silk sheets nicely at the top of his suitcase, and he takes comfort in knowing they will be ready upon arrival. 

Draco scans the platform, looking for Pansy. It isn't easy to see through the large crowd of early arrivers. Still, he sees the bushy afro of the Granger girl and considers making a nasty comment directed at her for the sake of entertainment when he hears Pansy’s voice.

“Draco! Blaise has gone and got us a compartment. The train’s leaving in fifteen minutes now-- wouldn’t want some silly ‘Puffs shoved in with Blaise, now would we?”

“Oh, we very much would. He deserves it.” Draco shoots back, smiling maliciously.

Pansy rolls her eyes, “Still on about that, are we?”

Draco continues to smile. He glances around the platform one last time before hugging his parents farewell. Trunk in tow, Draco follows Pansy to the train.

The compartment is small, but it has a perfect view of the students boarding the Hogwarts Express. Draco presses his head against the glass of the window, feeling the train purr against his forehead. He watches as the last students board the train. Watches as the Weasleys fall through the wall, mere minutes to spare. 

_Something doesn’t feel right._

The train starts to move, and Draco holds his breath. He feels as though he’s forgotten something. He tries not to let his worry show, knowing he’s failed when Pansy gives him a concerned look and a reassuring shoulder squeeze. 

The train pays no mind to Draco’s internal panic as it chugs along the tracks, moving away from the station, leaving the empty platform behind it.

And taking an empty-feeling Draco with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could Draco possibly be missing??


	4. The Hogwarts, The Howler, and The Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title said. Characters, setting, and howler speech belongs to JK Rowling.

“So this is what it feels like to be pulled behind an invisible death horse.” Vincent Crabbe acknowledged. 

Gregory Goyle, seated next to him, nodded and said, “I hope they stay invisible.”

Across from them in the Hogwarts carriage, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco were squished together, their sides pressing up against one another. Blaise and Pansy nodded. Draco, on the window side, chose to ignore all social interaction and gaze sullenly outside. 

“Why the long face, bub?” Pansy asked her friend softly.

“I told you not to call me that in public,” Draco mumbled. Pansy had called him “bub” since they were children-- their parents had set up playdates for them when they were so young that she’d been unable to say “Draco.” 

“Tough luck. What’s wrong?” Pansy tried again. Blaise and Vince were now engaged in an intense match of rock paper scissors, with Greg as the referee.

“It’s Potter,” Draco admitted.

“Hmm. It’s always Potter, isn’t it?” She said.

“He’s not here.” Draco continued.

“And that’s… bad? I was under the impression that you were enemies.”

“We  _ are _ . How am I supposed to have a good school year without my enemy? Do you know why people fear me so much? Well, my father, of course, and then there’s the fact that at eleven years old, I managed to become enemies with the Saviour.”

“Draco, you’re enemies with him because he refused your friendship. You got bitter.” Pansy paused and continued, softer, “Proving his point, I might add.”

“Well, we’re still enemies. And now he’s not here.” Draco thought back to Dobby and the warning he gave to Harry. Could that be why he didn’t show? “Dobby said something to me, too. That he would be in danger or something.”

“You sound like you’re worried about him to me.”

“Worried about Potter? I think not!” Draco exclaimed.

“I’m not the one blushing, bub,” Pansy said with a giggle.

Draco was, indeed, blushing-- it would be impossible for him to hide it, after all. The red flush was most concentrated on his cheeks but spread over the rest of his face, giving him a striking resemblance to a ripe tomato. This has to stop, he thinks to himself. This is the second time he's blushed about Potter in the span of four days. “I’m definitely not blushing.” Draco tried, but his face said otherwise. 

“Mmmhmmm.” Was Pansy’s reply.

***

The Great Hall was overflowing with cheers as new first years were sorted into their houses. Dumbledor made his speech, and the welcome meal commenced. 

Draco partook in the lively conversation at the Slytherin table, but he was in another place-- his mind wasn’t really there. Pansy noticed. She assumed it was about Harry and decided this would have to stop-- this bizarre obsession Draco had with his sworn enemy. “Here, Draco, have some treacle tarts,” she says, trying her best to bring her friend back to the present. 

“Thanks, Pansy!” Draco replies with a small smile. Pansy watched as he continued to glance at the Gryffindor table as if Potter would magically appear. He wasn’t really worried about Harry, was he? No, certainly not. He just needed someone to taunt, someone to tease-- that was all.

That was all.

***

Draco awoke with sunshine streaming in from the window beside his bed. He rolled over to the other side, burying his head into his pillow, soft and smooth with its new covering-- a silk pillowcase he’d brought along with the sheets.

He could hear noise coming from outside, muffled whispering noises. He’d had the best dream-- he was swimming in a sea. A green sea, a bright and sparkling green sea. It was peaceful and quiet and just what he needed to get a good night’s rest and distract him from the whole Potter situation. 

The Potter situation. He groaned and reached out from the curtains covering his bed to grab his wand from his bedside table. He cast a breath-freshening charm and decided it was time to face the rainbows, as Dobby would say.

He threw open the curtains to find Pansy, Blaise, Vince, and Greg crowded around his bed. “He’s awake!” Vince cheered, and his four friends pulled him out of bed and into the bathroom.

“You’ve been so gloomy, Draco--” Pansy began,

“We thought a bit of freshening up was just what you needed.” Blaise finished. Much bustling ensued as Draco was ushered over to a chair that had been set up in front of a mirror. 

“We’re going to give you a makeover--” Vince said, smirking, 

“--Picked out your clothes and everything--” Greg continued, 

“--Oh, yes, what a  _ pretty  _ boy you’ll be, Draco--” Pansy said with a giggle, 

“--You don’t worry about a thing, really--” Blaise assured him, 

“--Inspired by a muggle magazine I found--” Greg says, 

Vince nods, “--Stole it right off that  _ Finnigan _ boy--” 

“--Had lots of women in it, didn’t it?” Blaise questioned, 

“Mmmm, but that’s just his style--” Pansy answered.

“Perfect!” Blaise says and holds up a mirror to Draco’s face. He doesn’t look very different, but he notices the small details that make him more put together: his teeth shine extra bright and white, his hair is even more soft and smooth than usual, his under-eye area is bright and even-toned, giving him the appearance of a well-rested night, and there was the mood change-- Draco felt cared for.

“Here,” Pansy said, handing Draco his usual robes, only she’d ironed them to make sure they were perfect. “Oh, and-- from all of us.” She motioned to Greg, who stepped forward, carrying a wrapped box.

“Oh, you didn’t have to--” Draco started, but when his friends rolled their eyes at him and motioned for him to get on with it, he quickly untied the green bow to reveal… a brand new bottle of cologne. 

After a pause of silence, as Draco wasn’t sure what to say-- were his friends insinuating that he smelled? Pansy shrieked with laughter. “We just thought--” she took a moment to catch her breath, “You’re so posh, you know, you’d like this sort of thing--”

Draco sneered, even if he did like it. “Gee, thanks, Pansy,” he said, taking the bottle and spritzing it on himself twice anyways. It smelled flowery, like a garden, but also had hints of apple. When he read the label,  _ apple garden, _ it made sense.

This made her laugh harder, but when she finally composed herself, she managed, “Any time bub, any time.” 

***

Draco headed down for breakfast with his friends and, for whatever reason, felt a rush of relief when he noticed Harry at his usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

“Feeling better?” Pansy asked, nodding knowingly to the table across the Hall. Draco blushed (and scolded himself internally for it-- three times!-- he’d blushed three times because of  _ Potter _ and he didn’t know  _ why _ .), nodding.

The noise in the Great Hall rose as owls flooded in, Draco’s own dropping a care package from Mother. However, the real spectacle was right next to Harry-- Ron had gotten a howler.

“--YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON’T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE--” Draco winced. Mrs. Weasley’s voice continued, somehow louder-- “IT’S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE’LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME.” 

A sort of moment of silence for Ron ensued before the meal and chatter continued. Draco ate his meal in much brighter spirits than he had been in a long time and headed off to what would prove to be a very eventful herbology lesson with the Gryffindors.

***

After dinner, before curfew, Draco made his way to Uncle Sev’s room to ask him about the polyjuice potion. His spirits were elevated, and he was ready to put his plan into action.

“Yes?” Draco heard when he knocked on the professor’s door. He poked his head in the room. “Ah, Draco. Come in.” Uncle Sev said.

“I was just here about--” 

“The polyjuice potion, yes. You need hair. About three strands should do, I made a large amount in case your-- er--  _ academic _ ventures would require it.” He smiled.

“Y-yes. Well, I’m not sure yet-- how long my  _ academic ventures _ will take, but that’s very kind of you, Uncle Sev. I’ll have the hair here by the end of the day.” Draco replied.

Snape nods curtly and motions for Draco to leave. Draco obliges, looking forward to his usual after-school studying session in the library.

Hair, Draco thinks as he leaves Sev’s office, now where would he get that? He needed someone stupid, of course. Not that that’d be a problem, he smirks; most Gryffindor’s are. He remembers Vince’s words from the morning: “--that  _ Finnigan _ boy--” and suddenly, his answer comes to him in the form of an obnoxious Irish wizard.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the twelve-year-old being pleased with cologne for me. I'm not sure why, but I thought it was very necessary for there to be a slight makeover montage type thing.


	5. Veritaserum or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco blushes more. And sneaks into the Gryffindor common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this belongs to JK Rowling. Thanks for making these boys so perfect for each other, even if you didn't realize it... at all.

It was going to be a good day. Draco knew it from the birds chirping outside his window; he knew it from his now recurring dream of swimming in that perfect green sea; he knew it, most of all because he had everything he needed to perfectly execute his plan and get to the bottom of what the dangers were at Hogwarts.  
Yawning, Draco rolled out of bed early before stumbling gracefully (it’s possible. Even if only for Draco.) into the bathroom and getting ready for the day. Thirty minutes later, after he felt he’d brushed, smoothed, and spritzed enough, he emerged to find Blaise standing at the door, arms crossed. “Gosh, Draco, I’ve had to pee for the past hour. Didn’t you hear me knocking?”  
Draco hadn’t heard him. Typically he was so engrossed in his routine that the outside world disappeared. It was one of the few constants in his life. Not that he’d tell Blaise all of this. “Of course I did. Couldn't you just wait your turn?” Draco asked, and his friend rolled his eyes before walking past him, making sure to bump his shoulder.

***  
“Does he ever have anything else to drink?” Draco thought out loud. Pansy, seated next to him as usual, raised her eyebrow in question. Draco (did you guess it?) blushed, murmuring, “Just a random thought, you know, erm…”  
“Who, Draco?” Pansy prodded.  
“Potter. What an undignified palette. Oh, look, there, see Pansy? He’s dipping his pancakes in orange juice. What a heathen. It’s a wonder to me that people put their faith in him.”  
Here we go again, thinks Pansy. “Interesting, bub. Quite interesting! You’ve-- hm, well-- taken quite a shine to Harry, haven’t you?”  
“No, I haven’t. I’m just bored, and he’s right there, you know, perfectly across the way from me. D’you think if I waved, he’d wave back?” Draco questioned.  
“I think you ought to talk to him, Draco. This ‘pretending to be enemies’ business is getting quite silly.”  
“We’re not pretending! He hates me.” Draco says, nodding to himself.  
“Do you… do you hate him?” Pansy wonders.  
“I suppose so.”  
“Maybe it’s time to… build some bridges.”  
“My dad says--”  
“Yes, yes, no death eater is going to be too pleased if their child decides to associate with the boy who ruined everything for them, but we’re not our parent’s children. We’re twelve, for goodness sake, Draco! Live a little! Befriend the Golden Boy!” Pansy whisper screams, not wanting to alert the rest of the table. “See if I care,” she adds.  
Draco pauses. If his plan failed, being friends with the boy could help him out quite a bit. And he was a sucker for a good mystery. “I… you’re right, Pansy.” He said, and he believed it.

***  
His belief dwindled, to say the least when he found out some highly surprising news that somehow didn’t surprise him at all.  
“--maybe your friend could take it, and I’ll stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?” It was one of the new Gryffindors, looking up at Harry with a disgusting amount of reverence. Draco had seen him at the table when he was looking for Harry on his first day back. What was his name? Creepy, or something.  
“Signed photos? You’re giving out signed photos, Potter?” Draco said, feeling Vince and Greg snigger behind him. They understood-- this was ridiculous. “Everyone line up! Harry Potter’s giving out signed photos!” He called out to the gathering crowd.  
“No, I’m not,” Harry said and met Draco with fierce emerald eyes. Somehow, even when filled with righteous anger, these eyes made Draco visibly relax. He was broken out of his trance when Potter added, “Shut up, Malfoy.” And it stung.  
“You’re just jealous,” the first year put his two cents in.  
“Jealous?” Draco said, letting the hurt he felt guide his words, “Of what? I don’t want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don’t think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself.” He wanted to go away, run away because the boy with the beautiful eyes insulted his pride.  
Greg and Vince are giggling behind him again, but he wants them to stop. This wasn’t funny-- not anymore. Luckily, before he lost control, Lockheart stepped in. “What’s all this, what’s all this?” He asks.

Draco didn’t stick around to find out.

***  
“Bottoms up, Myrtle,” Draco says to the ghost in the girls’ bathroom as he dips his head back and downs the polyjuice potion that would turn him into Seamus.  
“I can’t watch,” Myrtle informs him before disappearing into one of the toilets. Not that Draco notices, he’s much too busy experiencing excruciating pain as his skin bubbled and bones reformed themselves into that of the Gryffindor. Draco bit his lip, holding in a scream of pain.  
Then it was over. He walked over to the mirror. Reddish-brown replaced his usual blond, and his face was pale and even-toned no more, now it was flushed and covered in freckles. Nodding to himself, he switched his robes out for the ones he’d taken from Finnigan.  
One hour, he thinks as he runs to the red and gold common room, one hour. The veritaserum bottles clinked in his pockets as he ran. Finally, he made it, out of breath and panting, in front of the portrait. That’s when he remembered the one thing he’d forgotten-- the password! Luckily, Harry and his friends rounded the corner, whispering about who knows what and smiled at him.  
This took Draco by surprise. He was expecting a taunt or a frown, but instead, he just got Harry. He smiled back, remembering who he looked like. Harry said the password, “Wattlebird,” and the four of them entered.  
It was so warm. The Slytherin common room felt like home to Draco because that’s what he’d grown up with, but he could get used to the Gryffindors, even if they were reckless and obnoxious. Now, he could see himself, seated next to Harry, sitting in front of the fire, maybe doing homework, maybe talking. It hit him then just how much he wanted that. An end to this pretending to be enemies business because, as Pansy said, it was silly. Only, he didn’t know if Harry felt the same.  
“I’ve got a great game idea!” Draco announced. The common room, containing the Golden Trio he’d walked in with, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, and Dean, fell silent. “Oh, erm,” he cleared his throat, “Veritaserum or Dare!” He shouted, reaching into his pocket and holding up the bottles of Veritaserum he’d brought along.  
The common room cheered and gathered into a circle so that he was seated between Ginny and Dean. Across from him was Harry, who sat between Ron and Hermione. Fred, George, and Neville had opted to sit in the comfy chairs rather than on the floor. “Here,” Draco says, “Are two bottles. One drop each should do, pass it around, so there’s some for next time.” Draco tipped the bottle back but, having cast a potion-repelling spell on his tongue, it never entered his system. He couldn’t risk revealing his true identity. Draco passed the bottle over to Dean, who continued the chain.  
“Right then, I’ll go first.” Draco said once everyone had properly ingested the stuff, “Ron. Veritaserum or dare?” He figured that starting with Harry’s best friend would kick off the game and make it less suspicious when he asked any questions about the dangers at Hogwarts later.  
Ron answered, “Veritaserum.”  
“What surprises you most about Harry?” Were the words that came to Draco’s mind and out of Seamus’ mouth. Why? He didn’t know. But now, he wanted to know the answer.  
Ron laughed, “I dunno, mate. What should surprise me?” Harry shook his head and shrugged. “Oh! I’ve got one.” Ron turned to Draco, “He’s never been kissed.” He said with a smirk.  
Draco gaped. “Never been-- nev-- really?” He said stupidly. Why was that so surprising to him? Ron nodded. A bright blush overcame Harry’s face, one that could be seen even with his olive skin.  
“Harry,” Ron said, “Veritaserum or dare?”  
“Veritaserum,” He answered.  
“What’s something no one knows about you?”  
Harry blushed harder, somehow. “I’m-- what was it you called it, ‘Mione? A disaster bi?” Hermione nodded, and Harry smiled. “Right, yes, well, that’s it. I’m a bisexual.” He announced.  
Draco came to terms with the fact that this boy across from him would never cease to surprise him. 

The night carried on for another forty minutes, its highlights being when Fred dared George to shout out the window that Snape was a greasy bat (it was hard for Draco to keep quiet), and when Neville kissed Trevor (a spectacle no one knew they always needed), and when Draco, as Seamus, proclaimed that he had to go to the bathroom "RIGHT this minute!", and left before the effects of the potion could wear off. 

***

Lying in bed, Draco thought about his day.  
He thought about the hurt he’d felt when Harry had said, so tense and agitated and angry, “Shut up, Malfoy.”  
He thought about how interesting it was to see him so relaxed and genuinely happy in his common room and the rush of something that went through him when Harry so much as smiled.  
He considered that Harry, somehow, had come to terms with his sexuality at such a young age.  
He remembered the blush on his and Potter’s face when Ron told the room that he’d never been kissed.  
He thought of the image his brain had conjured of him seated next to Harry on the couch, being friends. 

Draco drifts off to his green sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked itttt! This is definitely my favorite chapter so far.


	6. Draco's New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy saves the day. And, of course, she is the best-est best friend ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with most of this belonging to JK Rowling. Also, sorry about the weird spacing around the italics.

Draco was recounting last night’s escapade to Pansy on the couch in the Slytherin common room. “The best part? He’s never been kissed.” Draco informed his friend with a smirk.

“And you didn’t tell me about this before? You _snuck_ into the Gryffindor common room, Draco! You broke some _serious_ school rules, and you didn’t even ask me if I wanted in?!” Pansy asked, incredulous and more than a little bit jealous.

“Yes,” Draco told her impatiently, “But you’re missing the point. He’s never been kissed, Pansy, not _once_!”

“No, bub, _you_ are missing the point. You left me, your best friend, out of your very devious plans.”

“I’m trying to involve you in another right now.”

“Oh? And what might that be?”

“I’m going to kiss Potter first,” Draco said with a smile that suggested this was the most obvious conclusion to draw, “Before anyone else.” He added, just to make sure his point got across.

Pansy’s lips flattened into a line. “You are so smart. So smart. Exceptionally bright, I know it-- I see you spending your off time in the library. So _why,_ of all things, would _that_ be your plan, hmm?”

“I-- I don’t know. It would definitely mess with him, though.”

“Let me get this straight. You-- Draco Malfoy-- want to kiss Harry Potter-- for no other reason than that it would _mess with him?_ ” 

“Yes.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“What doesn’t make sense?”

“ _You!_ This whole silly plot you’ve come up with! I don’t understand. I really don’t. You kiss him, and then what?”

“He’ll be properly flustered.”

“I’m sure he will, Draco, I’m sure he will. But what are you trying to accomplish?”

“Pansy, don’t you see? It’s the perfect plot to get him off his game. Look, I’ve made a whole plan--” Draco holds up a sheet of parchment, and upon reading the first line, Pansy exclaims,

“ _No!_ You’re so stupid-- I can’t take this. I’m done. _So stupid.”_ With that, she left the Slytherin common room to take a walk outside.

***

Flint burst in on Draco as he was contemplating his “Phases,” as he called them. Hurriedly, the blonde-haired boy stowed them away in his robes. “Draco, innit?” He asked.

Draco nodded. Flint was Slytherin’s quidditch captain, and he’d been trying to get on the team for what felt like forever. Could this be his chance?

“You’re on the team. Follow me-- Snape’s written us a note for practice.” And with that, Draco was whisked away to the changing rooms, a place he’d imagined a million times. 

It wasn’t anything special. It was standard for a changing room, with benches, lockers, and showers. It smelled of sweat, earth, and broomsticks; Draco was hit with the thought that these smells were awfully familiar-- if only he could put his finger on _why._

“Grab your broom,” Flint instructed Draco, “And here’s your robes.” He added, handing him a fresh set of green quidditch robes. 

Draco resisted making a disgusted face, for this was quite possibly the ugliest shade of green he’d ever seen-- much different from the comforting emerald he’d grown so accustomed to seeing in his sleep. However, he slipped the fashion monstrosity over his head anyways and followed his team out onto the field.

They weren’t alone, and this struck Draco as odd. He thought he’d heard Marcus say that they’d reserved the pitch, but he supposed he’d heard wrong. Gryffindor was practicing. He could tell because Granger and Weasley were in the stands, cheering on the one and only Harry Potter.

It was hard to see him when he was so high up, but Draco could imagine the windswept hair and the glasses (surely askew) sitting on Harry’s nose just fine from where he was. Not that he had to imagine much longer, as Potter flew assuredly to the ground, along with the rest of his team.

“Flint!” Wood called angrily, landing sloppily and coming over, “This is our practice time! You can clear off now!”

Although Draco couldn’t see Marcus’ face, being behind him and all, he could hear the sneer in his voice, “Plenty of room for all of us, Wood.” 

“But I booked the field! I booked it!” Oliver screeched.

“Ah, but I’ve got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. We’re training our new seeker.” 

“You’ve got a new seeker? Where?” 

This was when Draco emerged from behind Marcus. Dramatic effect, he supposed, was why his quidditch captain had kept him hidden from the other team’s view.

“Aren’t you Lucius Malfoy’s son?” One of the Weasley brothers asked.

“Funny you should mention Draco’s father. Let me show you the generous gift he’s made to the Slytherin team.” Flint said, holding out his broom with all the other Slytherins except Draco, who chose instead to stare at his own dumbly.

“My father-- my father _what?”_ Draco whispered to himself.

Marcus went on about the brooms, but Draco was too wrapped up in thought. The whole situation was starting to make sense-- the fact that he hadn’t tried out, the way his robes (on top of being a ghastly color) didn’t fit him (clearly, they’d been made without much notice)-- now that he knew his father was involved.

“What’s happening?” Ron and Hermione had migrated from the stands, it seemed. “Why aren’t you playing?” he asked Harry. “And what’s _he_ doing here?” Ron finished, giving Draco a once-over.

“I’m the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley.” Draco informed the redhead, “Everyone’s just been admiring the brooms my father’s bought for our team,” He added angrily. Granger missed his tone.

“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent.” Hermione said, glaring pointedly at Draco.

He hadn’t asked for this! He hadn’t even known, Draco thought to himself, before firing back, “No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mu-”

“You will _not_ be finishing that thought, Draco!” Pansy shrieked, rushing up next to her friend. “I was having a _relaxing_ walk around the Hogwarts grounds. I saw you going out to play, I wanted to watch--” She pauses to catch her breath, she’d just run over, “How _dare_ you say that!” She continued, “No more of this. Flint, you can practice with your new seeker another time. He’s _busy_ right now.” Pansy grabbed Draco’s ear, ignoring his cry of pain, and dragged him back towards the castle, leaving two highly stunned quidditch teams behind them.

***

“You’ve officially gone off the rails. First, this _kissing_ business, which is a bigger deal than you realize, and now almost calling Granger a _mudblood?_ How _could_ you?”

Draco sat in silence, waiting for Pansy to stop her rant. She didn’t. After the fifth “Not okay, bub, _not_ okay.”, He let his thoughts drift. They traveled to Potter. He would need to form a truce first, that was certain. It was also the first phase in his plan. The question was, _how?_

“Are you listening?! This is _serious!_ ” Pansy flicked his forehead angrily. 

“I’m _sorry,_ okay? I _am_.”

“Don’t tell me. Tell _Granger._ ”

And with that, Pansy left him alone in his room to mull over his two tasks: creating a truce with Harry and, now, apologizing to Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Draco. To have a crush and not even know it.


	7. Phase New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would say the best summary is: "Anyways, here-- have some Draco and Hermione friendship!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! I do not own Harry Potter! This is not a part of that series-- only my imagination of what could have happened. All rights go to JK Rowling. (I'm going to start putting this on every chapter.)
> 
> If the spacing is weird again, I'll be sad. It's always weird with italics. Does anyone know why or have advice??

Okay, so maybe this whole “meet-cute” idea he’d come up with was a bad idea. They’d already met, after all. And it was just  _ so late _ . The books in his hands sagged along with his heart. Perhaps it would be better if he just gave up. Perhaps this wasn’t meant to be, perhaps--

Footsteps.

_ Hope. _

Draco stood up, grabbed his books, and walked in the direction of the noise, keeping close to the walls as he neared the corner. There was just something about corners that created the perfect atmosphere to run straight into someone--

Bam.

The books fell from his hands, making a satisfying tumbling sound as they fell on the floor. Potter’s glasses had flown off his nose, clattering delicately on the ground, their owner flat on his back, surprise etched into his features. 

And it was  _ perfect _ . 

Everything was going to plan. Draco was the first to sit up. He began slowly collecting the books. Draco waited for Potter to come over and help him pick up the books. He waited for the moment their eyes would meet. Those perfect emerald eyes would meet his own, and everything would change.

But Potter did not come over to help him. What he did do was stand up, brush himself off, and  _ leave _ .

Draco gathered his books and retired to his common room with a disappointed sigh.

***

“Pansy,” Draco called as he entered his common room, “I need your help. It’s urgent.”

Pansy, busy with her red nail polish by the fireplace, didn’t look up when she replied, “No, Draco. It’s Potter. I already told you I’m not doing any of whatever that is.”

Draco opened his mouth to argue, but Blaise beat him to it. “ _ Potter _ ? What about  _ Potter? _ ” 

“He’s obsessed,” Pansy informed him, meeting his eyes as she blew on her first coat. 

Blaise laughed. “Vince! Greg! Get a load of  _ this _ !” he called up to the dormitories, where everyone else but himself, Pansy, and Draco were at this late hour. The two boys slowly blundered down the stairs. “Took your sweet time, didn’t you?” He teased. Neither responded because it’s tough to function when one has just woken up. “Draco’s obsessed--” Blaise lowered his voice to a whisper, “With  _ Potter _ !” 

Vince and Greg stood silently, making no moves to reply. Draco knew that if he played his cards right, he could convince them this was all a dream tomorrow. “You can go back to bed now.” He told them. When the footsteps of his friends retreating back to bed ceased, he turned on Blaise. “What was that for?” He asked angrily.

“It’s funny, is what it is. Pity they can’t properly enjoy humor this late at night.” Blaise retorts.

Pansy, now onto her second coat, hums in agreement. “You should see his Phases. The funny thing is he doesn’t seem to realize  _ anything _ .”

“I realize plenty!” Draco shouts.

“Hush, bub. It’s okay to be oblivious of your true feelings. I was, for a while.” Pansy says, and the room falls into silence but for the crackle of the fire and the occasional clink of her nail polish brush hitting its bottle. Blaise retreats to the dormitories.

“I’m not sure what you mean, Pansy,” Draco whispers.

“And that’s just fine. You’ll come to your senses eventually.” She whispers back.

“Will you help me?” 

“No.”

“Please?”

Pansy sighs, screwing the lid of her nail polish closed and admiring her handiwork. “No,” she repeats. Then she adds, “Maybe.”

***

There was nothing Draco didn’t love about the libraries at Hogwarts. They were quiet; they smelled like books-- and that was all he needed. Seated at  _ his  _ table-- he’d claimed it in his first year-- Draco drafted his Potions essay. It was for extra credit that, if he was honest, he didn’t need-- but he wrote it nonetheless.

He was so invested in the words that poured from his quill that he gasped in surprise when someone sat beside him, their nose buried in a book. It could have been anyone, it really could have, but Draco would know that afro anywhere.

“Granger?”

The girl slowly lowered her book to the table, her brown eyes skating over his face before landing on the parchment before him. “I finished mine yesterday.” She informs him upon noticing the title,  _ Extra Credit Potions Essay-- Gillyweed _ .

“Oh.” Draco says, surprised, before continuing, “I’m-- I’m sorry. About yesterday. I truly don’t know what came over me. It was uncalled for and-- and-- I’m sorry.”

Hermione looks at him, and her lips curve into a smile. “I don’t forgive you,” she says, “But that’s a nice start, Malfoy, it is. I will be studying here, though. I hope you don’t mind.” She tells him, and Draco feels that there is only one possible answer,

“I don’t mind.” And he means it.

The pair sit in companionable silence until Madam Pince drifts over to their table to suggest they head to bed. Draco rolls up his now finished essay, and Hermione closes  _ Hogwarts, a History _ . “I’m re-reading it,” she informs Draco’s raised eyebrow. “It’s so interesting to me, the things people don’t know.”

“I’ve never read it.” Draco confides.

“Oh, but you must!” Hermione exclaims. She hands him her copy. “You won’t regret it. Return it when you’ve finished, won’t you?” She asks, not waiting for a response before exiting the library.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to update! And double sorry because now that I've finally updated, it's a super short chapter.


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an announcement!

Hullo! 

I am editing all existing chapters-- Chapter one is the only complete one. I didn't really have a direction for my fic to travel; I just wrote words and posted them. After a few anxiety attacks, sleepless nights, and, like, two weeks, I'm BACK. And I am completely changing up the story from here. 

Some things are the same-- Harry and Hermione are still POCs, Gin (Ginny) is still non-binary, Draco is still a posh git, and Pansy is still an ace badass. However, along with my co-author, Moon (WhereIsTheMoon), I have decided that some things need to change. 

For starters, Harry's in Ravenclaw, along with Hermione. 

Ron doesn't really exist at this point. I'm considering some Weasley bashing. Let me know if you have any opinions on that in the comments. 

We've also decided to add in some Pocket Houses (a Hogwarts House within a Hogwarts House), but more on that in the future, when it's relevant. 

Harry has been rescued from the Dursleys by Poppy Pomfrey and Pomona Sprout, who are married. This happened in their first year (which I skipped because I wanted this fic series to start in their second year) when Hagrid discovered Harry's living conditions. 

Dudley is portrayed as a "good guy" in mentions of abuse, which will appear later on in the fic, with accompanied warnings, of course.

Albus Dumbledore is not a father-figure, nor a "good guy" in this series of fics. He is undoubtedly a bad man and does not want what is best for Harry.

  
If you've just found this fic and want to read past chapter one-- I wouldn't recommend it. I'm going to be changing everything later on. If I knew how, I'd delete those chapters, but this is my first fic, and, unfortunately, I don't. (Sorry about that.) The plot was moving way too fast, and along with Harry being in the wrong House, other things didn't feel right. 

If you have already read the rest of this fic-- thank you for sticking with us! 

To all of you-- new readers and old (even though I started this a month ago-- what? I'm dramatic)-- your comments and kudos make my and Moon's days, and I'm so sorry about not updating sooner.

As far as updates go, we promise to update as we write. This might mean daily or weekly. We hope to update as often as possible, but life gets hectic. We solemnly swear that we won't abandon this fic, and it will get finished, especially now that we know the direction it's taking.

Sorry about this long message. I think it's necessary. I hope you agree, lol.

We love and appreciate every one of you, and we hope you're having an awesome day. As always, thanks for reading.

<333

-Bee and Moon


End file.
